pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Na trzeciego
Słyszeliście o Łowcy? Czasami temat pojawia się na polskich forach 4chana albo w lokalnych serwisach. W komentarzach pod artykułami o wypadkach drogowych. Ja przeczytałem o sprawie po raz pierwszy właśnie na 4chanie. Pisała tam niejaka Ania, niedoszła ofiara. Historie piszę z pamięci, bo admini dość szybko skasowali dyskusję . "Typowa noc z piątku na sobotę. Wracaliśmy z imprezy w Żarach. Ja, mój chłopak Tomek oraz dwie małolaty: siostra Tomka Kaśka i jej kumpela Natalia. Ruszyliśmy późno, bo Tomkowi musiały zejść "promile" z dwóch piw, a gówniary były prawie sztywne z przepicia i musieliśmy je jakoś ogarnąć. Kiedyś nie poczekaliśmy i Kaśka zarzygała całe auto, ale wtedy Tomek bujał się zardzewiałym kadetem, a nie beemką 316 ze skórą. Wyjechaliśmy wiec z miasta koło trzeciej, Tomek jak zawsze chciał przede mną przy szpanować i trochę nastraszyć gówniary. Zresztą od kiedy kupił porządne auto, nie mógł się nim nacieszyć. Licznik rzadko schodził poniżej 140 na godzinę. Nielicznych o tej porze kierowców mijaliśmy jakby stali w miejscu. Wtedy zauważyliśmy toczącą się przed nami ciężarówkę i światła jadącego z przeciwka samochodu. Popisowy numer Tomka. Silnik BMW zawył na wysokich obrotach, a samochód wystrzelił do przodu jak rakieta. Małolaty pierwsze zaczęły piszczeć ze strachu, ja przymroczona trochę alkoholem zorientowałam się dopiero gdy wszystko się już działo. Leszcz z naprzeciwka, zamiast przyhamować jeszcze dodał gazu pędząc prosto na nas. Huk eksplodującego lusterka, zgrzyt dartej blachy, pisk hamulców ciężarówki, której kierowca jakimś cudem zauważył co się święci i zahamował, dając nam miejsce na ucieczkę . Tomek cały czas klął i dygotał na całym ciele. Ledwo wyprowadził samochód z poślizgu po kolizji. Zjechaliśmy na najbliższą stacje benzynową, żeby ocenić zniszczenia. Lewy przedni błotnik zrobił się wklęsły, z lusterka został żałosny strzęp zwisający na kablu, drzwi i tylny błotnik obdarte, pęknięty tylny zderzak. Kaśka próbowała dodzwonić się na policje. Brak zasięgu. Sprawdziłam swoją komórkę. To samo. Tomek już się trochę uspokoił, odgrażał się tylko co zrobi temu pojebowi jak go kiedyś dorwie. Oślepił nas błysk długich świateł. Stał na drugim końcu placu pomrukując silnikiem na niskich obrotach, roztrzęsieni nawet nie zauważyliśmy, kiedy za nami przyjechał. Stara toyota camry. Poznałam model, bo wujek kiedyś taką jeździł. Tak zdezelowana i brudna, że ciężko było określić pierwotny kolor, nad maską sterczał blaszany chwyt powietrza. Przedni zderzak właściciel zastąpił metalową szyną z przykręconym kawałkiem bieżnika opony od ciężarówki czy jakiegoś traktora. Samoróbka zdała najwyraźniej egzamin, bo kolizja, która tak zmasakrowała beemę Tomka nie zostawiła na tym wraku najmniejszych śladów. Pamiętam jeszcze dwie długie anteny CB sterczące z tyłu wozu jak czułki owada. Sam Tomek był wyraźnie zmieszany, nie wiedział czy podbiec do tej kupy złomu i wywlec pojeba na beton, tak jak powinien mężczyzna czy wpełznąć w jakiś zakamarek BMW jak miękka piczka. Na szczęście tamten wybawił go od decyzji. Wrzucił bieg i dostojnie wyjechał z parkingu mrocząc silnikiem na niskich obrotach. Nagle samochód ryknął jak jakaś mechaniczna bestia i wystartował w kierunku przeciwnym do tego, z którego przyjechaliśmy paląc szerokie gumy. Teraz byliśmy naprawdę przerażeni, małolaty kompletnie wytrzeźwiały i wpadły w jakąś trzęsawkę. Tomek próbował dodzwonić się na policje albo do ojca, ale nadal nikt z nas nie miał zasięgu. Nie mogliśmy liczyć na pomoc. Stacja była zamknięta do 7 rano i opustoszała, nie licząc dwóch kierowców tirów śpiących w kabinach swoich maszyn. Uspokoiwszy się trochę, ruszyliśmy w dalszą trasę starając się nie rozmawiać o tym co się stało. Tylko Tomek nawijał ile jego kumpel Ślepy weźmie za wyklepanie i pomalowanie wozu. Ślepy to złotówa i nawet dla najbliższych kumpli nie ma żadnych zniżek. Tomek kalkulował, że naprawa będzie go kosztować dwie trzecie pensji i czy nie lepiej sprzedać wyklepane na szybko BMW i kupić coś innego. Nawyki jednak zrobiły swoje, szybko mieliśmy na liczniku znowu ponad 140 i Tomek odruchowo ścinał zakręty. Było tuż przed świtem, droga kompletnie pusta. Nic złego nie robiliśmy. Pierwszy był ryk silnika przebijający się przez szum BMW, oślepiający blask długich świateł doganiającego nas wozu. Pomyślałam tylko, że nie mam zapiętych pasów. Tomek wcisnął gaz do dechy, ale nie mógł wiele zrobić, właśnie wchodziliśmy w zakręt, a poza tym, BMW było po prostu za słabe. Resztę pamiętam jak w zwolnionym tempie. Będzie do mnie wracać w koszmarach do końca mojego życia. Ryk silnika, wrzask Kaśki, Tomek krzyczący "Kurwa !" modląca się Natalia. Wstrząs i huk, gdy tamten wpakował nam się w krawędź zderzaka, BMW obracające się w kierunku rowu jakbyśmy jechali po lodzie. Wypadliśmy z drogi zauważyłam tylko, że samochód przechyla się na stronę Tomka i rzuciło mnie na drzwi. Ocknęłam się w polu. Kilka metrów dalej leżała jakaś sterta poskręcanego żelastwa, obraz mi się rozmazywał i chyba co chwila znowu traciłam przytomność. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili poznałam, w zmasakrowanym wraku bmw, Tomka. Samochód leżał na dachu wyglądał jak przerzuty i wypluty, a chłodnicy ulatniały się ostatnie smużki pary, ale jakimś cudem jeden z przednich reflektorów nadal działał. Podwójny fart. Mężczyzna zbliżył się do wraku mrużąc oczy. Mogłam się mu dobrze przyjrzeć, a on mnie nie zauważył. Wysoki i szczupły, ubrany w ciemne dżinsy i zniszczoną kurtkę moro, która wisiała na nim jak na strachu na wróble. Krótko obcięte ciemne włosy nie ukrywały całej siatki kiepsko wygojonych blizn. Wydawał się szelmosko uśmiechać, ale może to był tylko grymas zdeformowanych ust. Wyraźnie kulał na jedną nogę. Słyszałam jęki Kaśki uwięzionej w zgniecionym samochodzie, wyraźnie cierpiała. Ja co ciekawe nie czułam bólu, nie mogłam złapać oddechu, moje nogi były wykręcone pod dziwnym kątem, a z zakrwawionego przedramienia sterczało coś ostrego i różowego, ale byłam dziwnie spokojna. Jakby ponad tym. Psychol pewnie tylko chciał nas nastraszyć i teraz kurwa pożałuje. Do usranej śmierci nie wyjdzie z mamra. Ale teraz niech uratuje Kaśkę, Tomka i Natalie. Tak myślałam. Tyle, że on nie miał zamiaru nikogo ratować. Pociągnął nosem i wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę papierosów. Zapalił jednego od zapałki i zaciągnął się głęboko. Nadal płonąca zapałka poleciała krótkim łukiem do wnętrza wraku. BMW buchnęło jasnym płomieniem, a jęki Kaśki przeszły w nieludzki wrzask. Fala nieznośnego gorąca doszła aż do mnie, kilka metrów dalej. Wraz z nią mdlący smród palonego plastiku i mięsa, przypominający mieszaninę palonych włosów i przypalonej wieprzowiny. Jego to już nie obchodziło, ruszył niespiesznym krokiem w stronę swojej stojącej na poboczu maszyny. Wtedy coś we mnie uderzyło i straciłam przytomność. Obudziłam się po dwóch tygodniach śpiączki na OJOM'ie, otwarte złamanie przedramienia, zapadnięte płuco, dziesięć połamanych żeber, cztery zmiażdżone kręgi, usunięta nerka, a raczej jej resztki... Nogi w takim stanie, że do końca życia będę chodzić o kulach. Ale żyję, ciała Tomka, Natki i Kaśki pochowano, gdy leżałam w śpiączce. Temperatura w czasie pożaru i wybuchu gazu, który mnie ogłuszył zrobiły swoje. Wiele z nich nie zostało, a skromne resztki pożegnano przy rzecz jasna zamkniętych trumnach. Policja nie chciała mi wierzyć, nie udało się odnaleźć kierowcy ciężarówki, który widział stłuczkę. Myślą, że zmyślam, albo to wszystko wynik załamania nerwowego i wstrząsu mózgu. Ale ja wiem co widziałam. Policjantka, która prowadziła śledztwo powiedziała mi, że przebadali tylny zderzak bmw Tomka (odpadł w czasie dachowania i nie spalił się jak reszta wraku). Nie było żadnych odprysków lakieru wskazujących na udział innego pojazdu w wypadku. Jak miały być, jak skurwiel przykręcił do zderzaka ten cholerny bieżnik. " Wśród fali gdybań i kosmicznych bzdur był też wpis kolesia o nicku jackass007 czy jackass777 jakoś tak, ten wspominał, że niby w zeszłym roku wyjechali do jatki (tak w slangu strażaków i ratowników medycznych na s5 określa się zderzenia czołowe) renault clio vs trzydrzwiowy merc w124. Co ciekawe przed nimi, na miejscu była psiarnia, już zabezpieczali miejsce wypadku. Cliówką jechał jakiś marketingowiec, samochód był pokryty jakimiś reklamami chyba firmy drobiarskiej. Kompletna masakra, renault było krótsze o dobrą połowę i otwarte jak puszka śledzi, gdyby nie tył nie szło by w ogóle poznać modelu. Kierowca... Typowa meduza, spłaszczony worek śluzowatej krwi i pokruszonych kości... oczy wypadły pod wpływem siły uderzenia itd. Kto widział taki wypadek wie o co chodzi. Wycina się te resztki z wraku i wrzuca do wora na suwak choć w zasadzie starczyło by spore wiadro i szmata. Z kolei mercedes miał tylko strzaskany przód. Leżał w rowie. Dobra maszyna, pięciolitrowy V8, ale wyraźnie zaniedbany. Niechlujnie pomalowany jakąś ciemną, matową farbą. Tablice były tak brudne, że praktycznie nieczytelne. Policjanci gadali z jakimś zakrwawionym kolesiem, dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że to kierowca merca! Cudowne ocalenie? Jackass777 też tak myślał dopóki nie obejrzał merca. Same masywne rury i kątowniki grube na minimum 3 milimetry. Samochód w zasadzie był jedną samonośną klatką bezpieczeństwa z przykręconymi zewnętrznymi blachami w124. Kubełkowy fotel przyspawany do górnych rur, pięciopunktowe pasy bezpieczeństwa. Z przodu widać było resztki zderzaka, integralnego z resztą klatki grubego dwuteownika zespawanego w V... Normalnie jak w Grindhouse. Psy nie miały jednak żadnych zastrzeżeń. Zwykły wypadek i tyle. Zeznania się zgadzają. Ślady hamowania są? Są. Zwłaszcza, że licznik w renault stanął na 110, a w mercu na 80 km/h. Opisywany był też prawie identyczny przypadek, z perspektywy policjanta z drogówki. Ofiary, młode dwudziestokilkuletnie małżeństwo. I ten sam koleś, wysoki kulejący brunet z poszatkowaną twarzą. Nie pamiętam szczegółów, ale policjant (niby dobrze zorientowany kumpel policjanta) pisał, że były naciski z samej góry na ukręcenie sprawie łba, a kulawiec nosił identyczne nazwisko jak jedna z szarych eminencji w mazowieckim pewnej twardo trzymającej się koryta partii. Paru innych pisało, że domyślają się o kogo chodzi, że trzy lata temu wyprzedzający na trzeciego pijak zabił narzeczoną kulawca i ich kilkumiesięczną córkę. A ten od kiedy tylko wyszedł ze szpitala mści się na nieodpowiedzialnych kierowcach. Mi to jednak wygląda na zwykłe majaki romantyków. Tak czy siak, lepiej wyprzedzajcie tylko na pewnego. Zwłaszcza w nocy. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kto nadjeżdża z naprzeciwka. Coyote Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie